Ogórasek.exe
right Jestem ogromnym fanem Ogórków. Bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Lubię nowe produkty w słoikach, ale nie umywają się one do klasyków. Nie pamiętam, żebym kiedykolwiek jadł spleśniałe lub posiadające usterki słoiki i po moich doświadczeniach zamierzam. Zaczęło się to w miłe letnie popołudnie, jadłem ogórki od Pudliszek (lubiłem w nim słony smak), dopóki nie zauważyłem, że przybył listonosz i włożył coś do mojej skrzynki. Zatrzymałem słoik i poszedłem zobaczyć co znajduje się w niej. Była w niej jedynie płyta CD-Rumun i notatka... Wziąłem je do środka. Najpierw spojrzałem na notatkę. Była od mojego taniego przyjaciela Janusza, z którym nie miałem kontaktu od dwóch tygodni. Wiem, że była od niego. Poznałem charakter pisma, pomimo tego, że było ono dziwne. Wyglądało na źle napisane, zabazgrane, pobrudzone sokiem z ogórków niełatwo było je rozczytać. Sprawiało wrażenie, jakby Janusz pisał je w pośpiechu i trudzie. Oto treść: '' Więc było to bardzo dziwne. Pomimo, że wiedziałem, że Janusz NIE JEST moim najlepszym przyjacielem i nie widziałem go 2 tygodnie, nie zrobiłem tego, o co mnie prosił. Nie myślałem, że ten prosty słoik z grą mógł mu zrobić coś złego, przecież to wszystko jest jedynie grą, co nie? Jak bardzo się myliłem... Tak, czy inaczej, spojrzałem na słoik. Wyglądał jak każdy normalny komputerowy dysk CD-RUMUN, z wyjątkiem tego, że była podpisana "OGÓRASEK.EXE", i nie była niezwykła w żaden sposób. Wyglądało na to, że dostał ją od kogoś ze sklepu typu eBay. Gdy zauważyłem napis "OGÓRASEK" na płycie, podekscytowałem się i zechciałem fapać, w końcu byłem WIELKIM fanem ogórków. Wszedłem do swojego pokoju, włączyłem komputer, włożyłem dysk i zainstalowałem grę. Gdy ekran główny się zjawił, zauważyłem, że wyglądał jak pierwszy Słoik. Pomyślałem "Ekstra!". Jak wcześniej pisałem, lubiłem klasyki. Ekran tytułowy wyglądał tak: Pierwszą dziwną rzeczą, którą zauważyłem po wciśnięciu przycisku start była twoja matka - Ekran główny, który zmienił się w coś okropnego przed przejściem w zdjęcie murzyna. Zapamiętałem, jak ekran główny zmienił się w stosunku do klatki przed włączeniem. Niebo pociemniało, mały emblemacik stał się zardzewiały i zrujnowany, napis SEGA 1991 zmienił się w SEBA 2015, a woda stała się czerwona, zupełnie jak kompocik truskawkowy, wyglądała hiperrealistycznie. Ale najokropniejszą rzeczą w tej klatce był Smoczek Ogórasek. Jego oczy były zielono-zielone i leciał z nich sok z ogórków. Były w nich dwa świecące czerwone gówienka patrzące PROSTO NA MNIE. Wtem poczułem coś dziwnego... . . . . . Zesrałem się. A jego cipsko rozszerzyło się do samych krawędzi jego krocza. Byłem zaniepokojony po zobaczeniu tego obrazka, ale pomyślałem, że to jakaś usterka i zapomniałem o tym. Po przejściu w czarny obraz gra została w nim przez jakieś 10 sekund. Potem zadziała się kolejna dziwna rzecz. Wybór zapisu z Ogórek The Hedgehog 3 pojawił się na ekranie. Co jest ku*wa? Co się dzieje w tej grze?! W każdym razie, później zauważyłem, że tło było jak ciemne, pochmurne niebo z poziomu Bad Stardust Speedway z Ogórka CD, i były tylko trzy zapisy. W tle słychać było odwróconą wersję muzyki Disco Polo. Obrazek dla plików zapisu, w którym zwykle widać podgląd poziomu, na którym akurat jesteśmy był po prostu czerwonym statycznym tłem dla wszystkich trzech plików. Całkowite zaskoczenie wywołał u mnie wybór postaci. Pokazywał tylko Puzona, Puzona, i ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Puzona! Teraz byłem pewien, że gra nie ma usterek, a jest zhackowana. Taa, definitywnie zhackowana (PSZES BONZA???). Była bardzo straszna, ale jako wszechstronny gracz nie bałem się jej (a przynajmniej próbowałem), powiedziałem sobie, że to tylko zhackowana gra i nie jest w tym nic złego. W każdym razie, trzęsąc się ze strachu wybrałem pierwszy plik zapisu i wybrałem Tails'a. Gra zawiesiła się na około 5 sekund i usłyszałem straszny, zglitchowany śmiech. Brzmiał identycznie, jak Puzon z Puzona.exe. Wtedy obraz znów przeszedł w kolor murzyński.. Został tak przez około 10 sekund lub więcej i pokazała się typowa nazwa poziomu, z wyjątkiem tego, że kształty miały inne odcienie czerwonego i tekst pokazywał tylko: Obraz zblaknął, tytuł poziomu zniknął, ukazując przestrzeń Tale of The Green Hill z Sonica 1, muzyka była inna, brzmiała jak Penisful Melody, lecz odwrócona. Zacząłem grać. Dawid Zdziś biegał jak w każdym Ogórasku, ale dziwne było to, że gdy Dawid biegł dalej przez poziom, nie było tam nic, prócz płaskiego podłoża i kilku drzew. Po pięciu minutach muzyka z miłych tonów zmieniła się w coraz cięższe. Zobaczyłem coś i zatrzymałem się, żeby się temu przyjrzeć. Było to jedno z małych zwierzątek leżących na ziemi. Było zgwałcone. Z jego odbytu wylewała się sperma. Zdziś się wystraszył i a jego brzuch zaczął rosnąć. Bałem się, że zmieni się w wersję BBW, więc nakazałem mu się ruchać. Im dalej podążał, tym więcej było widać zgwałconych zwierząt, tym bardziej muzyka zwalniała i tym smutniejszy on się stawał. Byłem zszokowany widząc to. Wyglądały, jakby ktoś wyruchał je w bardzo przyjemny sposób. Wiewiórka wisiała przywiązana do drzewa z wyjętymi wnętrznościami. Poczułem się zdegustowany po zobaczeniu tej masakry tak, jak Dawid. Po paru sekundach nie było widać już martwych zwierząt, muzyka zatrzymała się. Kazałem Zdzisiowi iść. Gdy minęła minuta od zatrzymania muzyki Dawid wbiegł pod górkę, a potem zatrzymał się. Po drugiej stronie ekranu był Ekskakaef z zamkniętymi oczami, odwrócony do Zdzisia tyłem. Dawid wyglądał na ucieszonego po ujrzeniu Ekskakaefa, lecz chwilę potem jego uśmiech znikł. Eskakaef nie reagował. Zdziś szedł powoli w jego stronę, licząc na DIAGZY. Nie dotykałem klawiatury, więc musiała to być cutasscenka. Raptownie zaczął rosnąć mi brzuch. Eskkakaef zgwałcił Dawida. Następny poziom wyglądał inaczej, wyglądał jak Burdel na Kółkach, ale chmury były identyczne, jak w menu głównym; miały ciemno czerwony odcień. Teraz muzyka była straszniejsza niż wcześniej. Brzniała jak Piski dziecka MC , które się wkurzyło. Zauważyłem, że Maciek ZKlanu wyglądał na równie przerażonego jak Dawid Zdziś i tak samo jak on chyba nie był pewien czy chce iść , ale kazałem mu się ruszyć. Biegł poprzez ten mroczny poziom, ale nagle znowu na ekranie zaczęła migać czerwona dioda i znów pojawił się ten okropny śmiech... Po kilku sekundach biegu zauważyłem kilka plam spermy na metalicznym podłożu, poczułem głód i pomyślałem co złego może przydarzyć się Maćkowi. Wyglądał na niezadowolonego, gdyż musiał biec tą spermową drogą, ale kazałem mu iść dalej. Gdy Maciek biegł, Smoczek Ogórasek pojawił się tuż przed nim i razem z jego czarno-czerwonymi oczami znów pojawiła się migocząca dioda. Kiedy przestała mrugać, pojawił się czarny ekran, a na nim napis: MAMY CIĘ! I wtedy wyskoczył straszak. Wyglądał on tak: }} Na widok Ditto nakurwiającego kongę dostałem arytmi serca oraz nagłego napadu sraczki. I wtedy w kolejnej stop klatce Smoczek Ogórasek rzucił się na Maciusia, a ekran po raz kolejny zrobił się czarny i wydobywał się z niego ten nieznośny hałas przez kolejne 3,1 sekundy. Wiadomość na ekranie: Taka anegdotka z dzieciństwa. To miały byc spokojne radosne święta... Co, co... Co tu sie tu otpierdala ? Zacząłem szybko przebierać nóżkami myśleć, że SO chce mi coś powiedzieć... Ale byłem zbyt przerażony, by się nad tym zastanawiać. Kiedy znowu powróciłem do wyboru postaci Maciuś pojawił się na ekranie, jego czerwone futro miało ciemno szary odcień, jego dredy były całe brudne od krwi, a jego oczy miały odcień podobny do krwi zmieszanej z kałem. ludzkim Widziałem sutek na jego ryju. I wtedy wszedł mój tate. Szkoda tylko że miałem najfajniejszy koszmar w moim życiu, Byłem w murzyńskiej dupie. Usłyszałem płacz Maćka ZKlanu i Dawida Zdzisia. Mówili ciągle: "Pomóż nam..." "Dlaczego mu na to pozwoliłeś?" " Spierdalaj, zanim zacznie gnieść też twoje jądra..." Ich płacz zamarł wtedy, kiedy usłyszałem śmiech SO (Smoczka Ogóraska). Ten rechot brzmiał jeszcze bardziej, jak zniekształcony śmiech Kaczyńskiego. Jesteś taki nieśmieszny dzieciaku... A ja wolę schabowego z ziemniakami i surówką z buraków :) Chcesz mnie powstrzymać przed gwałceniem ludzi... Tak samo jak twój przyjaciel, Janusz... Byłem podniecony. Niedługo dołączysz do świadków Jehowy... Wtedy mnie złapał. Obudziłem się. Po upływie godziny zdecydowałem, że muszę iść się wysrać. Nie wiedziałem czemu, ale byłem przekonany, że muszę opróżnić me jelita. Włączyłem więc komputer, odpaliłem pornola grę. Wyskoczyła mi taka reklama: Po raz kolejny me zwieracze puściły i poczułem ciepło. I wtedy z ekranu wyskoczył Smoczek Ogórasek i zgwałcił mnie we wszystkie otwory ciała. Umarłem w wyniku zmiażdżenia uszu, nosa, pępka i odbytu. #Koniec Autor: Żyrandol24 pisz, a może wysłucham 18:46, gru 21, 2015 (UTC) przypisy Kategoria:Brzydkie Podczłowieki Kategoria:Żyrek Kategoria:Sonic.EXE Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany Kategoria:Gry